Philadélfia
by LikeFawkes
Summary: O amor possui três faces. O Ágape, que é o primeiro a aparecer em nossas vidas, é o incondicional e manipulador que recebemos dos pais. O amor Eros surge no auge de nossa juventude, é aquele que te faz ansiar por alguém com paixão e luxúria. E temos o Philos, que de todos é o que mais me enche os olhos. Ele não é egoísta, nem possessivo. Ele só ama, sem nada em troca.


**_Okay. Primeiramente quero avisar que isso é apenas o prólogo da minha próxima fic, e eu só irei começar a mexer nela quando Everything for concluída. _**

**_Tive a necessidade de postá-la hoje. Talvez por querer alguma resposta à minha ideia ou apenas porque a razão pela qual essa fic existe é a linda mocinha que está completando mais uma primavera hoje. _**

**_Feliz aniversário, meu amor. Essa fic é sua, Breech. _**

* * *

_19 de agosto - 23:55hs - Pensilvânia_

Soltou um grunido raivoso antes de estraçalhar o aparelho celular contra a parede. Entranhou os dedos pelos cabelos lisos os puxando com força fazendo o couro cabeludo reclamar. Sentiu os espasmos e os soluços, mas as lagrimas não vinham. A dor interior era insuportável. O corpo parecia anestesiado, mas o coração estava cada vez mais apertado. Em um movimento impensado desferiu um soco na porta de madeira não sentindo dor alguma. Gruniu mais uma vez insatisfeita chutando o maldito abajur que nunca havia gostado, mas que estava ali por ter sido um presente de sua mãe. O material frágil se fez em cacos no assoalho bem trabalhado assim como sua vida estava. Em cacos.

Olhou a cena entorpecida, os olhos vazios, sem foco, algo a incomodava. Cerrou as mãos na tentativa inútil de parar de tremer. Os soluços vinham cada vez mais forte, a respiração se tornando ofegante com os pensamentos desconexos. Tinha que aliviar aquilo.

Abriu as portas do guarda roupas com fúria procurando pelos objetos almejados. Puxou algumas peças de roupas para fora do armário tentando se lembrar onde tinha os escondido. Puxou a primeira gaveta a revirando completamente e repetindo o ato na segunda devido a frustração. Pressionou as mãos sobre as vistas esfregando o local com força sabendo que a próxima gaveta seria certeira. Respirou profundamente enquanto abria, jogou alguns bilhetes e um boné de baseball para o lado revelando os instrumentos esquecidos. Um nó se formou na garganta e sem sentir pegou o canivete com as mãos tremulas.

Puxou a manga da camisa revelando a pele pálida do braço esquerdo. Arrancou as pulseiras que cobriam o pulso sem se importar se iria ou não arrebentá-las. O passado poderia ser quase inexistente se não fosse pelas pequenas cicatrizes dos cortes mais profundos. Sorriu amargurada para o próprio pulso ao ver as linhas esverdeadas aparecerem diante ao movimento de abre/fecha que a mão fazia. Levou o canivete a pele exposta roçando o material afiado, um suspiro saindo das narinas com a excitação. Acariciou um pedaço da pele alva que não havia sinal de veias e raspou lentamente desejando sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

O sangue brotou timidamente dando vida a pele morta. Sentiu um arrepio pela espinha e a ânsia de aprofundar ainda mais a lâmina. Fechou a mão em punho estudando uma velha cicatriz e com prazer perfurou a pele reabrindo a ferida antiga, aprofundou mais soltando um gemido. Observou o sangue dançar na pele, uma gota escorrendo pelo dedo médio. Ainda não sentia, o corpo ainda anestesiado. Outro corte profundo. Limpou o pulso com a ponta da manga do braço direito fitando as linhas verdes. Queria cortá-las, rasgá-las com força para acabar com todas as noites mal dormidas, toda a falta de concentração, todos os medicamentos, toda aquela repulsa, todo aquele fracasso. Encostou a fria lâmina no pulso mirando a trajetória horizontal, o sangue ainda vazando, era só cortar os fios e todo o sofrimento iria acabar. Apenas um movimento. Um único movimento para que todos os pensamentos cessassem. A válvula de escape.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem e um sorriso triste presenteou os lábios rosados. Uma lágrima riscou a face suada formando uma gota abaixo do queixo desenhado junto as outras que escapavam dos olhos turbulentos. Agora sentia algo; sentia medo. Sentia a covardia se apossar do corpo não mais entorpecido. Sentia o quanto era inútil até para acabar com a própria vida. Cerrou os dentes com força largando o canivete no chão, as lágrimas vindo cada vez mais rápidas, cada vez mais fortes. O sangue jorrava pelas feridas, mas não a atrapalhava, afinal não sentia dor física alguma. Se sentia insuficiente, não queria mostrar o lixo que era, não queria ser solitária, mas no entanto era tudo o que realmente era. Andou de um lado para o outro impacientemente. Viu a jaqueta de couro e o capacete jogado no pequeno sofá. Sem pensar duas vezes pegou as chaves e vestiu a jaqueta.

Deu partida na moto fazendo os pneus cantarem no asfalto. Tomou velocidade ouvindo apenas o barulho do motor suave. Não estranhou das ruas estarem vazias, era quase uma da manhã de uma segunda feira. Percorreu as ruas da cidade fazendo o vento fresco entrar pelo visor aberto do capacete e expulsar todos os sentimentos ruins. A velocidade lhe dava a adrenalina que sempre a ajudava nos momentos mais difíceis. Um sorriso maroto apareceu no canto de seus lábios antes de virar em uma curva fechada. Acelerou ainda mais na pista principal se sentindo aliviada, livre dos pensamentos e do aperto no coração. Todo o peso das costas indo embora. Xingou algumas vezes pelo maldito capacete que impedia os fios negros de voarem livremente com o vento gostoso. Sempre reclamava do capacete, mas nunca andava sem. Riu de si mesma.

Virou em outra curva. A moto ainda estava a toda e a placa de redução de velocidade foi ignorada completamente. A neblina fraca cobria a pista e uma garoa começava a molhar o asfalto. Pensou em voltar para casa, a moto já estava em cima do cruzamento. Um volvo apareceu vindo da pista da direita e antes de um dos dois frear o veículo menor se chocou na lateral traseira do automóvel prateado lançando com violência o piloto para a calçada.

-x-x-x-

Observou o homem de cabelos grisalhos pingar mais duas gotas de adoçante no café antes de mexer o liquido com a pequena colher de plastico. Olhou para o relógio que marcava exatamente duas horas da manhã. Levou os olhos chocolate mais uma vez para o homem que ainda tinha a expressão sonolenta. Ficou imaginando como aquele ser poderia socorrer alguém estando naquele estado. Ouviu a sirene soar e o chamado de emergência preencher o local imediatamente. O homem depositou o copo sobre a mesa e correu para fora do consultório. Não hesitou em seguir o dono dos cabelos grisalhos.

Correu pelos corredores brancos desviando dos enfermeiros e alguns pacientes sem perceber que a mulher o seguia. Parou ao encontrar dois enfermeiros trazendo a maca.

- O que temos? - A voz alta e forte soou enquanto olhava a figura desacordada com o pescoço imobilizado.

- Acidente no transito. - Um dos homens informou empurrando o carrinho pelo corredor. - Pilotava uma moto, foi lançada a cinco metros.

- Capacete? - A mulher que olhava de longe se aproximou.

- Por sorte. Fizemos o possível. - Completou entrando pela porta de emergência.

A equipe se aprontava seguindo as ordens do homem enquanto a mulher permanecia muda visualizando a cena. Tinha que confessar que o doutor tinha lhe surpreendido, a aparência sonolenta não estava mais presente na face e a rapidez com a qual fazia o socorro era admirável. Sorriu satisfeita antes de levar os olhos para a ferida. O sorriso morreu rapidamente, o rosto adotando uma expressão mais séria. Desejou profundamente que a mulher saísse viva daquela sala.


End file.
